The present invention relates to additives for retarding the flammability of cotton fabrics and to a method for retarding flammability of cotton textiles treated therewith More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel group of compounds characterized as 1-phosphorosemicarbazides or more specifically as 1-(dialkyl or dihaloalkylphosphoro) semicarbazides.
Recent legislation governing the flammability of certain items of clothing, particularly children's clothing made of cotton has created a need for more effective and durable additives to reduce flammability of cotton fabrics. In particular, there is a need for an additive which will endure at least 50 launderings.